kof_memorialfandomcom-20200215-history
Psyqhical
Psyqhical (or at times spelled 'Psiqhical') is an original character that appears in the King of Fighters Memorial series. He seems to serve as one of the main antagonists in the series, and is one of the two possible final bosses that can be fought in the first game. His sprites are edited from Duo Lon's King of Fighters XI sprites, though his gameplay is vastly different, having almost completely original style and moveset. His voice is borrowed and slightly edited from Mizuchi's voice-clips in Neo Geo Battle Coliseum. Story Not much is known about Psyqhical other than that he appears to be Gustab Munchausen's right-hand man. He first appears in the introduction of KoF Memorial after the newly revived past antagonists make their way out. He questions Gustab as to why he's revived them and has allowed them to fight their rivals, stating that he could easily wipe all of them out and get the job done much quicker. Gustab seems to agree that the newly revived enemies will likely fail, though he insists that Psyqhical sticks to the plan and continues to gather battle data during the Tournament. Psyqhical complies to this and teleports away afterwards, stating that he will not fail in his mission. He is defeated along with Gustab at the end of the Tournament by either Kyo Kusanagi, Iori Yagami, or Yukino Ozawa. In all the endings of the game, he is shown teleporting away along with Gustab, apparently going into hiding to observe the now unfolding events due to Element's awakening. Personality Psyqhical appears to be a very cold and stotic figure. He serves as Gustab's loyal right-hand-man, and seems willing to follow through with his orders in a diligent and efficient manner. Though he is shown to speak up at times, his lines are seemingly very limited during the cutscenes in the first game, and the only time he's very talkative seems to be during battle. Interestingly enough, his sprites suggest that he keeps his eyes mostly closed a majority of the time, and he also seems to avoid direct eye-contact with most others as well. Powers and Abilities *'Telekinesis:' Psyqhical can move objects and people with his mind. *'Translocation:' Psyqhical can teleport and translocate himself. *'Necromantic Teleport:' Though most likely a non-canon manuver at this point, in the earlier versions of the first game Psyqhical was shown to be able to decompose and recompose his body much like Duo Lon. *'Energy Laser:' Psyqhical can create pillars of energy from the ground or fire them in various directions in a laser beam-like fashion. *'Invisible Field Generation:' Psyqhical can create bursts of invisible energy that cover a varrying amount of the area around him. *'Create Portals:' Psyqhical can manipulate and open various portals to fire a barrage of his laser beam energy attacks. *'Anti-Projectile Energy:' Psyqhical can conjure a small orb of energy that is specifically designed to counter other forms of projectiles. Once it releases itself into the air, it lingers for a few moments and immediately gives off a devistating burst of energy if the opponent should attack with any form of projectile. The energy itself can dissipate after a few moments. *'Time Manipulation:' He seemingly has the ability to slow down time and the speed of others around him for a few moments. This also effects all other projectiles and helpers, as strangely even his own are slowed down by this effect. *'Glass Energy:' Psyqhical can encase his opponents in a large cube made of seemingly glass-like energy that gradually damages them. Interestingly enough, some of his lasers emerge from strange circles that also appear have glass-like effects and shattering sounds when they fire. Fighting Style Psyqhical fights mainly using his powers in order to overwhelm his opponents, and has very few physical attacks. Notably, Psyqhical is the only character in the game who can not jump. He also lacks a crouching animation as well as crouching attacks. Game Appearances *The King of Fighters Memorial *The King of Fighters Wing - As an alternate form for Duo Lon. Sprites Gallery Duo Lon KoFW2.png|Duo Lon turning into Psyqhical in The King of Fighters Wing. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Humans Category:Unknown Nationality